When two central processing units (CPUs) are provided in a device, the two CPUs may perform functions different from each other, respectively. For example, in the case of a mobile terminal, one CPU may be used as a CPU for communication processing and the other CPU may be used as a CPU for user interface (UI) processing. In such a mobile terminal, when the both CPUs are in a sleep state, as one CPU starts to operate, the other CPU, which is not needed to operate under normal conditions, may start to operate.
As described above, in the mobile terminal including two CPUs, when the both CPUs are in a sleep state, as one CPU starts to operate, the other CPU, which is not needed to operate under normal conditions, starts to operate, so that power may be unnecessarily consumed due to the operation of the other CPU.